Amorous
by TBear Archived
Summary: As God lay dying, he made one final gamble: the creation of a Sacred Gear that he thought could save the world - his own heart. It was meant to spread love, and that's exactly what it did - but perhaps it worked a little too well. Reborn into a new world, Naruto Uzumaki quickly learned how little he wanted a harem.
1. The Return

**Author's note:**

 **This sort of happened. I blame Dadlop3 and AngryOwl for this. I posted the idea as a shitpost in discord, and they kept egging me on until I actually wrote it.**

 **If you want to join me on discord, the code is** **tfUNmUP**. **It is a community for writers and readers alike - everyone is welcome!**

 **This fic isn't meant to be taken seriously. It takes a while for the tone shift, but it happens. This also doesn't contain the usual amount of polish I put into my content. That doesn't absolve me of criticism, but consider it a warning.**

 **This is a 'harem' fic, but not really. I'll let you determine what you want that to mean.**

 **Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

' _Soon Michael, the world will change. Whether it burns in fire or it bathes in light, that is a decision which no longer lies with me._

 _It now lies with you.'_

Michael stared out past the holy gates, past Jacob's ladder, and looked down at the world below. He knew they were coming: the winds of change would soon sweep through, and he knew the world would never be the same.

But his father's words were now wrong, the fate of the world no longer rested on his shoulders. His eyes focused on the single man - no, boy - who now carried that responsibility, that _burden_.

The champion that carried the fate of the world: Naruto Uzumaki.

' _This will be the final sacred gear, and it will be the one that will save this world or condemn it. I trust you Michael. I trust you to choose a champion that will bring peace to this world._

 _I trust you to choose a champion that is worthy of it - worthy of my heart.'_

He'd never known a god to age, but his father sounded so tired and frail during those final words. He remembered it all: the meeting that he alone had been called for, the final words of the man that he loved more than any other -

\- the sound that his chest had made when it had exploded, his hand ripping out his own heart out.

Michael gagged, bile rushing in his throat. Even now, so many years later, the memory haunted him. Every time Michael closed his eyes he saw his father, blood pooling down his chin as he held the still-beating muscle in an outstretched hand.

' _Take it Michael, and with it, save the world. You're the only one who can.'_

Never in his life had he taken any words so seriously.

So he searched, tracked, and found the most impressive human who'd ever lived - across any dimension. He was a boy with a heart so pure that he should've been born an angel. So instead, Michael had played his cards right and brought the child here - reborn - gifted with one of a god.

Blinking, he heard the wind pick up in the distance. Yes, the winds of change now blew, and he was sure that the world below would feel it soon enough.

He could already feel its warm grasp.

Turning away from the gates, he walked upon streets of gold. The winds of spring would heat the rest of the world, just as they heated him now. His faith was firmly placed with Naruto Uzumaki.

After all, there was no faith in the world stronger than that of the angels.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki _hated_ how dark the night was.

Even with the street lights on, he always caught himself stumbling over something or another. The shoes that he wore never felt natural. No matter how many different pairs he tried, he was never happy, and the lack of light made him a stumbling mess.

Falling over another stone, he grunted and cursed. "Dammit, where the _hell_ am I?"

He knew no one would hear him. This trail was one he walked alone, but even so, shouting always helped cool his burning blood. He crouched low and stared upwards.

The heavens called to him now just as they always did.

He wasn't sure if he just enjoyed the beauty of the midnight-sky - the stars and moon shining in their luster, in their glow, in their brilliance - or if there was something else there that reached out to him, called on him, _screamed_ for him to notice. No matter the time of day, no matter the rain or sleet or snow, he could hear it whisper his name and call him forward.

' _Naruto, go forward.'_

Yeah! Just like that. He froze and looked at the trees that surrounded his midnight trail.

No, the voice didn't reach out like that.

His head snapped back and forth. Who said that? Who spoke to him?

He was alone right now; he'd been alone all night on his walk home. No one was here, and no one had _ever_ been here beside him.

His heart thrummed in his chest _._ There was only _one_ explanation, one conclusion that he could draw. His head turned back towards the rocky trail of the night, but everything was so much darker now. It was as if the shadows ate at the light, consumed it, and removed it from his sight.

This place… It was haunted.

A shudder wracked his frame, and goosebumps cropped up along his arms. If there was one thing that Naruto Uzumaki hated more than the dark, it was the creatures that it carried.

The evil and cursed spectres of the afterlife were _terrifying!_

He turned, eyes frantic, breath heavy. Something brushed against the back of his neck! Oh god, something brushed up against him!

He didn't think; he didn't stay - he _ran_.

He pushed forward, breaking through the brush, the trees and shrubs biting into his skin while he ran; he pushed onward, body aching and heart _pounding_ , before he suddenly became weightless.

His face came forward and he _ate_ dirt.

Yeah, he _really_ needed some new shoes.

Standing, Naruto rubbed his forehead and brushed the dust and dirt off of his uniform, hoping that there was no permanent damage. After all, he couldn't afford to replace it. He was about to move when something stopped him.

A bright flash of light tore through the treeline, and a blood-curdling scream followed.

Naruto's mouth turned to ash. His knees knocked, his hands trembled. What was that? What happened?

A small part of him - one that told him to turn and run, one that yelled at him as he moved forward, one that _screamed_ in protest when he started to sprint - rolled in on itself, silenced, _ignored_. His feet, uncomfortable and _aching_ , tore at the dirt underneath like a dog on the hunt.

The light grew and grew and grew - the densely packed trees combed outwards, and a clearing revealed itself. It was as if the small, narrow world expanded. When his eyes adjusted, he saw something that made his hot and fiery and _boiling_ blood run cold.

A student from his class, one that he knew, crumpled to the ground, blood _erupting_ from his corpse.

Issei Hyoudou was dead.

Naruto's breath hitched, his throat dry. A woman - no a _demon_ \- stood over him, black wings protruding from her back. She pulled a hand up to her face and laughed, the sound - cruel and inhumane _-_ echoed and carried.

It was the middle of spring, yet he had never felt so cold, so frigid.

"Sorry, your existence poses a threat to us," that _creature_ said, looking down at its nails. "So we took the initiative and moved in for the kill."

It glanced up from its hand, the corner of its mouth turning upwards. "If you want to blame someone, blame God for for putting that Sacred Gear inside of your body."

Naruto took a few steps backwards. His heart went out to Issei, it truly did, but he was dead now. One steps, two steps, three steps - his foot caught and he fell backwards, hitting his head against something hard.

His vision swam.

He turned and tumbled and rolled. He tried to stand, but his legs were lead - he tried to run, but the world quaked and trembled and he fell forward once more. Grabbing a branch, he pulled himself upwards, resting against it.

He swallowed all the air that he could. Eyes snapping shut, he tried to listen for the monster, tried to see if it had followed.

All he could hear was a low ringing.

It built and built, having started quiet - almost unnoticeable - but quickly racing into a canter. It did not stop. The sound persisted, gained speed, and shifted into a full gallop - his chest grew tight, his breathing strained, and his hands came up to clutch his head as it _throbbed_.

And then, just when it began, it stopped. A breath - a very shaky breath passed his lips. It was dry, strained, _arid_ \- and as it left him his entire body deflated. At least he was safe; at least she was gone.

His eyes opened, and his vision cleared of the fog that covered it. The first thing that he saw made his heart surge up in his throat.

Blue met violet, and time itself froze.

* * *

The sounds of Issei Hyoudou dying composed a beautiful melody.

Raynare paid him no mind, his body flailing on the ground like a fish out of water. Instead, she looked at her hand. Her lips turned upwards in a silent snarl, a scoff leaving her throat.

Blood. Having spent so much time with him had already _stained_ her, but he just had to go and get his _blood_ on _her_? A flick of the wrist, a snap of the hand - it was gone, but the sentiment was still the same.

She was _tainted_ by someone so low, _something_ _so base_ , and as her wings forced the air below her, _ascending_ , she had to fight the urge to throw another spear at his simmering corpse - watching the vermin crumble and break into the world _would_ have brought a smile to her face, but truth be told, he wasn't worth it.

Issei wasn't worth the time that she'd have to spend charging the attack.

She started to leave the ground, but something stopped her. A sound, a whisper, a silent cry - it carried on the wind, forcing her to remain on the ground, rooted to the earth.

Right now she was still; right now she was human.

The thought made her teeth grind. Jaw shifting, fists clenching, knuckles popping, shoulders rolling: her eyes cut back and forth, searching for what she'd heard. And then she saw him, a boy with hair the color of spun gold.

He stumbled, tripped, and fell, rolling in the darkness. This bumbling fool, this _cretin, he_ had seen _her_ , had _forced her_ to descend from the heavens that she _belonged in_ just to _kill him!_ Her eyes widened and shook and trembled.

How _dare_ him!

She rushed forward, a pillar of light exploding from her hand. Her entire being went into it, _strengthening_ it, and the heavens themselves _screamed_ in encouragement as she brought her hand forward.

No, it wasn't encouragement.

It was protest.

She stopped short, her attack falling apart. The boy in front of her changed. A golden light erupted from his feet, shrouded him in its glow, giving him the appearance of something otherworldly, something higher _._

Something _beautiful._

Her knees knocked together and a ragged breath left her throat. She trembled before this boy; she trembled before this _god_. She wasn't worthy of standing in his presence, and as he started to stir - his pink lips exhaling and brushing her with a warmth that made her cheeks burn, his head tossing his hair about, demanding her eyes to follow, his scent burning her nostrils in a way she _loved_ \- she found herself below him, looking up into his closed eyes in a position she _reveled_ in.

But then they opened, and she had to chew on the inside of her lip to stop a squeal. An endless sky expanded before her. His eyes - his _beautiful eyes_ \- went on and on, neverending.

They were a sky that she could forever get lost in.

She shivered and shook and turned to jelly - her body became weightless. How was this fair? How was it fair in any way, shape, or form to put someone like this - someone so pure, beautiful, _perfect_ in front of her? What was she expected to _do?_

Dammit, she just wanted to scream!

Perhaps the floor would be a better place. She could hide there, tune out the rest of the world, and crawl into a hole. If she hadn't fallen from heaven sooner, she would've most certainly done so now.

Something caught her. Arms, strong and hard, stopped her, wrapping around her and holding her upright. She stared up, wanting but not daring to hope, and found herself in the arms of _perfection._

"A-are you okay?"

His voice was as golden as his hair. It drew her closer, and before she realized it, her head rested against his chest. She could hear it: the shallow breaths that he took in and released, every shift that he made as he held her, and the sound of his heart thrumming with the intensity of a hummingbird's wings.

Why was he so nervous? Her eyes widened, her breath hitched, and a smile spread across her face. It was too much to hope for, too good to be true. She tried to think of something else, anything else, but the thought refused to leave her.

D-did he love her?

She buried her face further into his chest. It was spring! _Why, for the love of god,_ was it so _hot_ right now?

A hand grasped around her shoulder and pushed her back. He was so gentle in his touch, so tender, so _loving_. His eyes met hers and cut away. Why was he being so timid?

W-was he going to _propose?!_

"Are you okay?"

He spoke with more conviction this time. His voice, cut from something hard, was incomparable to stone - and to suggest they were similar was _blasphemous_. No, it was as if something as precious as platinum came out of his mouth, carrying a weight unlike anything that she'd ever heard before.

She'd tried to kill him moments prior, but he was able to care about her so much? Truly, he carried a benevolence that not even God could match.

Her smile returned. "I'm better than I've ever been," she said, eyes lidded. "I don't think I've ever felt so _perfect_."

She frowned when he released her, the warmth that she cherished left, and if anyone else had done it she'd have killed them where they stood. But it hadn't been anyone, it had been the man of her dreams, the sky that she loved, it had been…

She didn't even know his name.

Raynare watched him stumble backwards, no doubt afraid to admit the feelings that he thought he could hide from her, but he hadn't realized - she _knew_ , and she would _never_ let him get away for too long. He was _hers_ , and it would always be that way.

"What's your name?"

The question left her lips before she'd even thought about it. Her cheeks heated and her heart dropped. What if he didn't tell her? What if he _didn't love her?_

No no _no!_ _This couldn't be happening!_ She couldn't stand rejection so early, not when she hadn't even gotten his name _!_

"Naruto," he said, voice little more than a whisper on the wind. He watched her, beautiful blue following _her_ , and she gave him a smile - one so sincere that it could've only come from the deepest parts of her heart.

"Naruto," she said, savoring the way his perfect name formed between her lips. It was a beautiful name, befitting the epitome of beauty itself.

"I have to go."

Silence.

A divide formed between the two, a crack in the earth so deep that it spanned eternity.

Raynare faltered, eyes wide and heart heavy. Her god… leaving? It was such a foreign concept to her, one that filled her with a sense of dread.

Would she never see him again? Would she live out her life - the days fading into weeks, turning into months and crumbling into years - all without him? Would she have to watch him die alone, without her, and with some _stupid slut that_ _ **wasn't her?**_

No.

"Wait! You should come and visit me at the church on the edge of town! I-I'd love to see you again…"

The last part came as little more than a whisper. He nodded slowly, turning on his heels and walking away. He must've been late - he carried himself with speed, but didn't run. Her smile returned once more.

He couldn't stand the thought of being away from her, and even though he had to leave in a hurry, he didn't run. It was obvious to her that it was _painful._

Naruto wouldn't be able to play coy forever.

* * *

That bitch was _insane!_

Naruto placed his hands on his knees and _breathed_. The air filled his lungs, expanding them, _burning_. It'd been so long since he'd been able to _breathe_.

What the hell was _wrong_ with that chick?

She'd killed Issei, and he'd tried to get away. The next thing he noticed when he could see again were her eyes.

They were cold, lifeless, and filled with such malice that it made him shiver.

He stood upright, starting on the route home. It was already late. He didn't have much more time to waste.

The street lamps lit the stone path well. To think, all of this began because of his fear of the darkness around him. The light was nice, warming, and he relished its embrace.

Just like _she'd_ relished _his_.

The thought made him stumble. He had extended a hand to help her out of reflex, but she had latched onto him like some sort of leech; he had tried to push her away with all his might, but she had held on like her life depended on it.

He stretched his back, cracking it. Yeah, he was pretty sure that she had broken something with how tight she had held him.

A sigh released from his lips and he shuddered. All he could think about was the smile that she gave him when he had left. The way her teeth had shone in the moonlight, the way her eyes had squinted upwards, the way her face had _contorted_ \- the pages of a Lovecraftian horror came to life.

He'd never felt fear like that.

It had gripped at his heart and squeezed, whispered in his ear, and then… it had laid its head against his chest and _listened_. Was she checking his pulse, trying to gauge his response? He wasn't sure.

He shook his head and rubbed his face, attempting to get some of the sweat away from his eyes. For some reason he'd asked about her well-being. He wasn't sure why, but with the way she'd held onto him something must've been wrong.

Instead of responding, she'd held him tighter, crushing him in her vice. In that moment, he'd thought he was going to die.

The lack of oxygen had made him choke on his words and stutter.

And now, she knew his name.

Climbing the steps to his home, Naruto reached for the doorknob. He fumbled with the key, unlocked the door, and turned, looking for anyone (or thing) that might've followed him home. He was safe, at least, for now.

"I'm home."

Every time he entered his home, he spoke those words. It was habitual, therapeutic, and even though he knew no one would answer, it didn't stop him from hoping, _praying_ , for the day that someone would.

After all, who would answer the questions of an orphan?

The house was empty. As he walked down the halls, the only thing that returned his call were the echoes of his own footsteps. Even they sounded disjointed, separate, _alone_ in a home where nothing was ever together.

He climbed the stairs to his room one by one, smiling at the thought of bed. Hopefully, he could sleep off the problems of the day.

* * *

Rias Gremory had nothing to lose.

Her entire life - her entire _near-immortal_ life - wasn't in her own hands. They had stolen it, robbed her of it, and she refused to give up without a fight.

She was in a cage. The walls were strong, and her teeth dulled and cracked and shattered against it, yet she couldn't stop gnawing at her confines, striking against the steel with the remains of her claws - and she couldn't stop fighting for the freedom that she wanted, that she _deserved_.

After all, animals are most vicious when cornered.

She sighed, buttoning up her blouse. Tonight she took the first steps to securing her future. He was there, in the bed, and his light breathing showed that he still lived - even after that fallen angel threw a spear of light through his stomach. She was thankful for her ability to heal through skinship. After all, if she hadn't had it, she would have lost her chance.

Issei Hyoudou was her trump card; Issei Hyoudou was her only chance.

Yet she had to make sure that he lived long enough to fill that role, especially after tonight. She'd seen that fallen fly away and follow someone after she'd finished with Issei. Rias hadn't seen the man, but she _knew_ that they must have conspired together.

There was a spy in Kuoh.

She wasn't sure who it was, wasn't sure the motive, but she was sure that they would oust him, kill him if need be. Issei had to live long enough to help her win her freedom.

There was nowhere to run, and she would fight back harder than ever.

Turning one last time towards Issei, she smiled. "Sleep well," she whispered, placing a hand on the windowsill. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Her feet didn't make a sound when she touched down. She strode forward, the warm winds of spring running through her hair. The midnight street wasn't familiar, but that wasn't to say that it was unwelcome either.

There was too much risk involved with teleporting to his home. Akeno and Koneko would follow the trail, but it was her job as their king to make sure that she wasn't leading them from bread crumbs into a mouse trap.

No, she was the hunter tonight, and she would show them what a rabid dog could do.

It didn't take long to get there. She offered a brief glance towards Akeno; this was official business, and they didn't have time to exchange pleasantries.

The home was befitting of an agent wanting to lay low: torn in some areas, dilapidated, and showed a lack of maintenance that only confirmed her suspicions. It belonged to someone who didn't stay here often.

Anyone else wouldn't neglect such simple care.

"Akeno, go through the front door," Rias whispered, voice low. "I'll take the second story window, and when I give the signal we'll go in. Koneko, you're with her."

A nod from her queen and rook was all the confirmation she needed. Wings the color of night protruded from her back, carrying her upwards to the window with no sound.

It was then that she saw him.

He stood in the bathroom: his hair soaked through yet still standing upright, muscles corded and strong, and the pièce de résistance: the towel that only covered his waist, leaving his torso bare. Her hand came up and wiped away something running down her chin. She glanced up at the sky, wondering where the rain had come from when there wasn't a cloud in sight.

A small grin tugged at her face. If there was one thing that Rias loved, it was being right.

She couldn't feel any power coming from him at all, meaning that he was human - or at least something close to it. There was no way in hell that a human could look like _that_ and not be involved in the supernatural.

She reached for her phone, but stopped short of sending the message to Akeno. Bottom lip rolling between her teeth, her eyes cut away from the window, and her hand came up - playing with her hair.

She didn't want this.

An idea, one that was so crazy that it just might work, came to her, and a smile spread along her face. What if he switched sides? She could play her cards right, lure him in, and get him to join her, maybe even her peerage.

Her cheeks flooded with heat. Yes, he was already in the game, and having someone that went unnoticed for so long would be a great boon towards her line-up in the future. She knew every student at Kuoh; Naruto Uzumaki - second year, same class as Issei Hyoudou - was no exception.

Eyes widening, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Had he been in the game this long? Was he so good that he flew under her and Sona's radar for not months, but _years?_

What was his goal? No _human_ spent that much time with the fallen angels for nothing. Her eyes shifted, calculating, and her mind raced. What was it that he wanted? What in Kuoh was worth so much time and effort trying to obtain?

She faltered in her step, realization dawning on her.

He was after the most important thing at Kuoh: _her,_ heiress of the Gremory family, wielder of the Bael power of destruction. Sona was the other option - and perhaps she was being a bit arrogant to think this, but she knew which one of them was more highly sought after.

He was a secret agent and she was his target.

She could see it now: him breaking into the club room, hiding in some dark shadow until the time was right, and then…

' _You look so beautiful, Rias. I've been waiting on you for so long; waiting for the day that you notice me like I noticed you; waiting for the day that you chase after me instead; waiting for the day that I get to hold you close like right now and whisper these words in your ear._

 _Waiting for the day that I get to tell you how much I love you.'_

Steam erupted from her ears. Her face heated, burned, _blazed_ \- and she could hear the blood rushing to her head. _When had it gotten so hot?_ The winds of spring were warm, but right now they were torrid.

"President, are you okay?"

She snapped to attention, Akeno and Koneko rushing towards her. When had they approached? She shook her head. Honestly, she couldn't remember.

All she could remember were those corded muscles that stretched across Naruto's back, the water dripping down from his body after showering, those beautiful blue eyes in the mirror that drew her away from his body and to his face that she just wanted to -

"President!"

She blinked, returning to reality. "President, what's wrong?" Akeno questioned, brows furrowed.

Rias frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "The plan has changed," she stated, dragging each word along the syllable. "I've decided that we're going to try and recruit the person in that home. After all, he goes to school with us."

She noticed Koneko's brow twitch and Akeno's eyes widen. She paid it little mind, instead starting on the walk away from the home. There was no point in blowing their cover by teleporting now of all times.

"We'll call him into the club tomorrow, and I'll expose him there. If he knows what's good for him he will fall in line."

There was no reason to check for the agreement of her pieces; she already knew what their answers were.

Instead, she pushed forward, one step at a time. She had plans to make, pieces to place, and a marriage to cancel - these new pieces would be her next steps towards the freedom she desired.

And then, she'd stake her claim to Naruto Uzumaki. She was his goal, and now he was hers.

 **Chapter End  
**

 **Author's note:**

 **Updates for this will be fairly infrequent. It's a story that I'll probably work on when my other projects are stressing me out over something or another. It could be weeks before my next update, so keep that in mind.**

 **Official Beta for this chapter is WesDunne. He's a great guy, and he has some pretty great content on his profile. Go and check him out, if you do feel so inclined. Granted, it is also NaruHina, so I guess this is about as strong a warning I can give you to steer clear if you're not really into that type of thing.**

 **If you're interested in my update schedule, I try to keep all of my current project percents on my profile page. Granted, if it isn't going quickly, I don't really update that, but if I hit my stride and get some words done, that can be a good gauge of where I'm at.**

 **Feel free to review. I always appreciate hearing what people have to say about my content.**


	2. Dere-Devil

**Author's note:**

 **First of all, I run a crossover server on discord. The code is** **tfUNmUP. Second, I'm sorry that this took so long to get out; it's actually been in the works since the previous chapter finished.**

 **I appreciate the reception on the last chapter. Hope you guys continue to enjoy my stream-of-consciousness shit-posting.**

 **Though, I've got to say, no one has really nailed down a couple of key elements in this fic yet, which is surprising. I've got other projects that I'm working on, but I'll try not to be so late in updating this story again. (Don't hold your breath though, lmao.)**

* * *

' _Don't be so upset, honey. Love isn't something quick or fast: it burns slow like incense. Given enough time, I'm sure that you'll learn that. You will eventually return Riser's feelings._

 _And I'm sure that the scent that burns between the two of you will smell wonderful.'_

Rias' fingers rolled over and over on the dark-stained desk. Teeth found soft-cheek and chewed; her hand reached for a pin, drumming it in a quick beat against the mahogany surface.

So many years later, yet the words of her mother refused to leave. They were meant to be comforting - she was sure - reassuring in a way. A dry chuckle left her throat as a chill brushed through the room.

Those words were far from comforting.

For the longest time they were a curse. She carried them, shouldered them, just as Atlas shouldered the world, and broke herself over a chance to live a different life - one that she got to choose the direction of. But now, as the warm winds of summer started to blow, things began to change. The more she thought on it, the more she realized - she wouldn't change a thing.

Her eyes drifted, and they locked onto a picture that rested on the otherwise empty desk. It was a portrait of a man she'd studied, observed, researched over the long and sleepless night.

Uzumaki Naruto stared back at her, smile as bright as the midday sun.

A soft sigh passed from uplifted lips. Her mother had been wrong. Love didn't come slow; it didn't burn at a snail's pace like the spice or gum that she compared it to; no, love burned like kerosene tossed upon the very man that her parents wanted her to marry.

No matter how much she hated Riser Phenex, she was grateful in a way. Her mother had not known, but if it hadn't been for her engagement, if it hadn't been for her hopelessness, if it hadn't been for her _awful situation_ \- she would've never met Naruto.

Well, she hadn't met him _yet_ , but that would change soon enough.

"Akeno, where is Naruto?" she asked, eyes cutting. "Why hasn't he already arrived?"

"He appears to not have come in today," Akeno said, placing down a tea cup. "He called in sick this morning. He supposedly had things to take care of." She moved to the side, filled the porcelain tea-cup, and stepped back.

Rias' mind - sharp and steady - sought answers. Eyes widened, breathing slowed to a crawl, and her chair flew back as she stood, hands slamming on the desk.

There was only one possible reason for this: _he knew_.

Naruto Uzumaki had seen them the night prior, and now he waited for them. He was sharp, cunning, maybe even dangerous with his approach - after all, avoiding a summons from a Gremory was nothing short of daring. He was waiting for _her_ , waiting on the moment that she arrived so that he could pounce, and then try and assert some sort of dominance.

' _That's right Rias, I've waited so long for this moment. You thought I didn't see you last night, stalking outside of my window like some sort of love-struck teenager - but I did._

 _And now, you're mine.'_

Rias shook and shivered. He played the game so well, enough so that _she knew_ : they were perfect for each other. However, he hadn't accounted on one minute detail, a detail that would be his fall.

 _She knew_ that _he knew,_ and she hated losing.

"Akeno, how would you feel about visiting our dear friend and bringing him here?" Rias asked, picking up the tea and sipping from it before placing it back on the coaster. "He thinks that he can get away so easily, and we will prove that mindset wrong."

Yes, he would be hers.

Her queen nodded, lips stretching upwards. The smile was dark, sinister, and it carried promises of pain.

"He has to come back to me alive, Akeno," Rias said, rubbing a finger around the rim of her tea cup. The contents were now cool, and lacked appeal. "Now, that doesn't mean that you can't rough him up a bit if he isn't listening. I want to see him here, in our club-room, by the end of the day."

Akeno's smile faltered slightly, but returned full force. "Whatever you say, president." Her voice was husky and her eyes lidded. "He will be here… and he will still be in one piece."

Rias nodded, the action slow, practiced. It was necessary when dealing with Akeno at times. She loved her queen, of that there was no doubt, but her eccentricities were far from her most appealing quality - to say the least.

"Just don't be too hard on him. I still need him for my plans to go through." She sighed and waved Akeno out. Yes, she needed Naruto for her plans. Her plans to defeat Riser. Her plans for the fallen angels.

Her plans for _marriage_.

* * *

Akeno feared no man, least of all Naruto Uzumaki.

Her king saw him as someone that was cunning, sharp, _dangerous_. But Akeno saw him for who he really was: a child, a boy who was working for forces that he didn't understand.

He wasn't smart, and he wasn't slick.

No, he was a fool.

Shaking her head, hair tousling back and forth, she moved forward, strides long and pace brisk. Regardless of what Rias thought, Naruto wasn't someone they should trust.

Him having no attachment to the church only cemented that belief.

A lackey for the fallen was dangerous indeed, but a lackey for the fallen that had never held ties to the church? The clouds in the sky were dark and rolling, the pavement and sidewalk similar, but still her eyes squinted as if hit by harsh light.

He wasn't some stray exorcist. He wasn't cast out, or ripped away from that type of life. He chose his path.

He walked down it, alone, nonplussed. To his right lay heaven, to his left hell - yet he chose neither, and instead opted to walk through the forest between. Shadows, cursed and evil, tainted him along that road left untraveled.

After all, it wasn't a road one was meant to walk. To turn away from light on either path wasn't worthy of praise, it wasn't worthy of concern, and it was not something any 'intelligent' man would do.

She turned with the sidewalk, coming upon a short path that lead up to Naruto's shanty. Her usual smile fell, a deep frown taking its place. She might not be human, might never have truly been human, but it was irksome nonetheless. To throw away who you were so callously, and then to fall so low as to work for those _monsters_.

What was it that Rias found in someone like that?

Akeno sighed, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Rias' thoughts were no one's but her own, and trying to figure them out came like pulling teeth.

So instead of trying, she approached the door, hand coming up and knocking. The sound came heavy, hard, _solemn_ as her knuckles rasped against the wood. It echoed and carried, creating a suspense that was almost palpable.

Knocking was her first mistake.

Something heavy hit the ground. Furniture perhaps? Glass shattered. So did the calm of the early afternoon. When faint curses carried through the entryway, lightning arced to life in her hand. It bit at the air, ripped into it like a rabid dog with torn flesh and warm blood and broken bone it its mouth.

Assumptions were her second.

She took a step backwards and her eyes narrowed. It was a mistake: assuming that he was here, alone. But those crashes didn't sound willing - no, it sounded like protest.

Her off hand flexed and grabbed at the air. Had she been wrong? What if this boy - what if _Naruto_ \- hadn't joined with the fallen because of a desire?

What if they forced him?

She didn't think. Her hand outstretched, lightning crackling and flying through the air. The door blew inward. Hinges crumpled.

There wasn't enough air.

She tried to breathe. She coughed, choked, _gagged_ on the dirt and dust and grime that filled her lungs. Head snapping back and forth, she searched for Naruto, looked for him, _hoping_ that he was okay.

Eye-contact was her final mistake.

It wasn't intentional. She'd seen blue, and latched onto the bright color in the otherwise drab setting. He sat there, back against the wall, looking up at her with wide and doey eyes.

Time stopped. Vaguely, Akeno remembered something about a mission. It was a bug bite on the back of her neck: something that was easy to reach, yet it was more annoying to give it attention then it was to just ignore it until it went away.

No, something more important drew her in. As soon as her eyes locked onto him, they refused to break away. His hair was a rat's nest, his face was spotted black and blue, and his clothes were torn. He looked so hurt, so pained - so _pathetic_.

Akeno's tongue snaked out, running over her lips at a snail's pace. Her eyes lidded as she got a taste: salt of her sweat, dirt on her lip, dust in the breeze -

\- _fear in the air_.

Backed into a corner, he looked weak, defenseless, _irresistible._ Her heel ground into the crusty carpet of the room, but she wished it was grinding into something else.

She wanted to step on him - bad.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?" he asked, and his voice sounded just as clueless as she thought it would.

Her heel continued its dig. She couldn't handle it - she couldn't handle this! His presence was so… _intoxicating._ Her nostrils inhaled his scent, breathing it in, basking in it. Her heart fluttered, and so did her eyes.

"Akeno! Stop, you're ruining my carpet!"

The world froze.

She blinked. Her mouth opened, yet her tongue was lead. She searched for the words - scrambled for them in a mad dash - but nothing that she could think of could even come close to what she wanted.

A shiver wracked her frame and her knees knocked. His voice. His hard and harsh and demanding voice called, rooting her to the ground. In that moment, Akeno knew fear, obedience, desire _._

She wanted him to step on her - _bad_.

Her legs gave out.

She couldn't stand the thought of being above this man: her lord, her master, her savior. Her knees struck carpet - the crusty and unwashed filth clinging to her otherwise pristine body - yet even still, she went lower, bowing to the man that she hailed so highly.

The floor was rancid and unclean, but she would remain here - forever if need be. No matter how disgusting, it was unfitting of her to be higher than her exalted.

The floor almost made her puke.

Out of all trials she'd endured, this was the hardest. Her nose stuck to it - literally stuck to it - as she prostrated herself. It was gummy, syrupy, and clung to her like a leach.

"Akeno! What are you doing?" The voice sounded so kind. A hand grasped her shoulder, forcing her upwards. She stared into his eyes. "You don't need to do anything like that for blowing off my door! You're fine, okay?"

He was the god of sincerity.

She swooned. Her heart fluttered and skipped and pounded so fast that it almost jumped out of her chest. Did he see her as an equal? Was he willing to throw away who he was in order to be with her?

No, Akeno knew what he wanted.

She saw it on his face - the way that he looked down at her with his sparkling eyes, the way that he bit down on his lower lip in anticipation, the way that his brow knitted, saying that he had a question to ask, but one that he was afraid to hear the answer of - and she knew what it meant.

He must've wanted them to step on each other - _**bad**_ **.**

She reached up, hand brushing against his face. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for that later, but first I need to take you to Rias." She rose to her feet and carried him with her. "She has some questions that you need to answer."

Akeno wasted no time as she pulled him along by his collar.

She heard grunts behind her. They were choked, pained, and they made her lips twist upwards. She loved it: that sound.

Yes, as soon as Rias was done with him, he would be hers.

All hers.

* * *

Rias watched the second hand of the clock move and finished her count to infinity - for the second time.

Her eyes trailed downwards; the doorway remained empty. Truthfully, it wasn't any different from the past twenty-seven times she'd checked.

The count was now at twenty-eight.

Her hands came away from her desk, smoothed her skirt. She was Rias Gremory: next in line for the house of Gremory, high-class devil, and most importantly, future wife of Naruto Uzumaki.

Wrinkles were nothing but unbefitting.

"President, we're back."

Akeno's sing-song voice carried from the hall. Rias heard stumbling and footfalls, followed with a… struggle? She released a sigh as she stood, sitting back down on the desk top. It was, after all, Akeno.

Rias pulled a leg up to her chin, waiting. It was all part of her ploy, of her master plan. She would win Naruto here today - his allegiance, his service, and his body.

 _Especially_ his body.

It was an arduous process, but she'd picked out the perfect underwear for her seduction. A hum left her lips as a breeze drifted between her legs.

Yes, the less the better, and what was better than nothing at all?

She wanted to give it more thought, but when a pile of Naruto fell at her feet, her attention sharpened. He glared (more pouted) at Akeno before bringing his attention to her.

The cold color of his eyes made her face burn.

* * *

Couches were not supposed to be this comfortable.

Naruto leaned into it; the red material absorbed him. It was soft. Possibly the softest thing he'd ever experienced.

"H-Ha! I've got you right where I want you!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He was sore: his head hurt from the morning explosion, his legs burned from the running last night, and he was covered in bruises - a combination of both events. And to be honest, dealing with Rias Gremory wasn't something he had planned when he'd stayed at home.

Why was her face so red?

He sat up in his seat, propped his head against his arm. He yawned. "Yeah, you've got me here," he began, eyes drifting towards the floor. It was hard to keep them open. "Now what exactly is it that you want?"

Rias smiled, crossed her arms under her chest. "There's no reason to play sly, Naruto, we know that you are working with the Fallen."

The Fallen?

He blinked before looking up. The only falling he'd done today was out of his chair and onto the floor when Akeno had blown his door down. Now that he thought about it, he was still didn't know what exactly happened.

The school bell rang in the distance.

The world became clearer: the birds chirped outside, the trees brushed in the wind, and the light sound of rain hitting the window drew his focus more and more until Rias spoke again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Her voice was clipped, high, shrill with frustration. He should've cared that she was upset, but instead he had to suppress a smile. It wasn't a good idea - it was a _terrible_ idea - yet the wrath of Rias Gremory didn't stop him.

His hand came up and scratched at the little bit of stubble that he hadn't bothered to shave earlier. "Sorry," he said, standing. "I think you've got the wrong guy."

He didn't turn and look as he walked out of the room; his bed called to him, and he planned on answering.

* * *

The cool air of the room poured out into the warm hallway, but the temperature of the room dropped twenty degrees.

Rias sat there, eyes wide. Her fists clenched, cracked, trembled under heavy force. She worried her lip, and her mind raced with different scenarios - different _possibilities_. She was a master of chess, a master of games, so she cursed herself for not even thinking of this.

Defeat lingered on her tongue like raw sage.

Naruto was good. He was _damned_ good. He'd walked into her room, sat down on the couch, played bored, and pretended to not know a _goddamn_ thing even though he knew _that she knew_ _**that he knew!**_ Her head spun, ached with the thought, but she was too angry to care.

He was a king of his craft: the Fallen were his pawns, the city his board, and she would be damn sure that she was his queen. She'd wanted to lure him in, make him play for her, but he was too cunning - too good.

This should've all gone so differently!

She glanced at the door. His shadow still stood in the frame, looking back at her - _smirking_. It was if he was waving back at her, saying something like 'better luck next time, babe'. With a final shrug of his shoulders, he was gone, and so was her anger.

Rias stood, walked over to the couch and flopped down. She sank into it. Eyelids growing heavy, she rolled over onto her side and enjoyed the sensation.

His scent had lingered.

It was a passing thought, but one that made her smile - tense muscles relaxing. She enjoyed the smell of his soap: it was a simple mix of lavender and a touch of mint, but it also carried a bit of smoke.

Her head sank into the cushion. Even though he wasn't here, she could pretend. It was all Rias needed.

As sleep started to take hold, her magic called out. Within seconds she was standing, Akeno at her side, and a magic circle formed under her.

Issei was in trouble.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere.

Naruto coughed, gasped, choked for air. His eyes burned and watered as his nose turned upwards in a silent snarl.

Iron and copper didn't compliment each other.

He was too late - _again_. Looking down into his arms, soft brown eyes looked back at him. Issei's hand struggled forward, placing itself against his cheek before his eyes dulled.

How?

How was Issei Hyoudou still _alive_?

Naruto's teeth ground back and forth. He looked up, and even though the blood on his hands was so burning, his own flowed through his veins ice cold - rivers in winter.

That man - with wings dark as night - stared back at him, eyes shining under the bill of his hat. "Well now," he said, adjusting his leather gloves. "This was unexpected."

A smile crept up the man's face, twisting it, contorting it into something recognizable. He tipped his fedora and dusted his trench-coat.

"What do we have here?" He took a step forward and Naruto's heart exploded. The man's was slow, lethargic, and each time boot struck stone a shiver tore up Naruto's spine.

This was it. This was the end.

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, but he didn't blink. If this was it, he would stare death down and take it like a man. Even as his hand came up - covered in blood - to wipe away the tears, he didn't flinch.

The man only smiled wider.

"Don't cry. I haven't even touched your ass yet."

The world crashed down with a circle of crimson and locks of fire. Naruto coughed, throat raw from the smoke. Looking up, he caught sight of Rias Gremory's butt under her skirt - pantiless.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Rias began, flipping her hair with a wave of her arm.

"I'll take care of this."

* * *

 **This chapter was beta'd by Dadlop3 and AngryOwl. On the off chance that you haven't heard of them, check them out. I'd also like to give mention to InfamousStorm as well. He looked at this chapter a while back (a couple of months ago, now) and he gave me some solid advice on characterization.**

 **Once again, gotta pimp out the discord. The code is** **tfUNmUP. Feel free to come and join us.**


End file.
